<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Headlights by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155012">No Headlights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth'>Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Chance Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower shop owner Yamaguchi Tadashi was genuinely surprised when world-famous singer Tsukishima Kei stumbled in his shop one rainy night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stakes are High, the Water's Rough, but this Love is Ours [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cheya here!! hope yalls are doing great~ keep safe!<br/>also, this is a three-part thing!! please enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Tsukkiyama Week 2020 Day 6<br/>FLOWER SHOP<br/>~based on  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/0ug5NqcwcFR2xrfTkc7k8e?si=PJZYwuudR9uyOkYlhmJP3g">Taylor Swift's "Style"</a> from the album <i>1989</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>First Week of May</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi had just finished his last round of checking up on his pretty flowers. It was time to close the shop soon, too. It had been a long day. A lot of his regulars came by, and he also was able to process the bulk orders of all of his usual clients - like the kind wedding planner Sugawara-san and the laid-back Matsukawa-kun who runs a funeral parlor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched, yawning in the process, thinking of changing the soft Chopin playing through the speakers or something more pop and trendy. Maybe an acoustic version of a Tsukishima Kei song?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi already started to hum one of the singer’s songs just by thinking of it as he already had the melody memorized by heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei is one of his favorite singers, and of course, he is. Everyone knows him. His latest album was in the top ten charts for ten months straight. He already received major awards for his music. He had a couple of world tours. Tadashi even went to one of his local concerts the moment he got a chance. Tsukishima Kei is a phenomenon, but plants have delicate ears sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe a Tsukishima Kei song - that usually sings about loneliness and independence - will just upset his roses and dahlias and sunflowers. But maybe it would be fine if he plays it in the shop a few times, and then just stream the rest of the album on loop n the privacy of his own bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, the cacti that lined Tadashi’s windowsill must have been already tired of the blonde singer’s voice at this point. Tadashi thought that they would just grow to love the sad croons of Tsukishima’s voice eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi already stood up and changed the Chopin to one of Tsukishima’s ballads when the chimes rattled the moment the door burst wide open. Vases and flower pots crashed. Broken ceramic and clay, as well as soil and roots, together with fertilized water and petals, scattered the floor he just cleaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A jacket-wearing hooded person entered, closed Tadashi’s store door, and rested against it, head bowed and chest heaving as the stranger tried to catch up with his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi was just looking at him, honestly. He was just staring at him because this was definitely in the least of the things he expected to ever happen, not just today, but like… ever. And Tadashi was just talking about a complete stranger barging inside his shop, late at night, as if he was running from something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was not even talking about the identity of the person, especially when Tadashi watched as the stranger straightened up, and actually got the chance to look at Tsukishima Kei - yes, the very famous singer Tsukishima Kei, the one artist that fulled up his Spotify playlists - directly in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eek!” That was the weird, shameful sound that Tadashi made upon realizing just that. “Tsu… Tsukishima… Kei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” The popular singer scolded him in panic. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay?” Tadashi tilted his head to peek outside. A lot of people were running about. He smiled at the celebrity, “Hiding inside a flower shop? Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re a fan,” smirked Tsukishima. “My song is playing inside your shop. Don’t you think this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be in the same space with the Tsukishima Kei? Don’t you think it would be a great idea to text or call or post on social media about this chance encounter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like me, don’t you? You look so starstruck, Mr. Little Flower Shop Owner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B...But…” Tadashi could not say anything. What is eve even allowed to say in front of a celebrity saying stuff like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll be direct,” muttered Tsukishima. “If my presence here tonight reaches the tabloids and anything online, I will make sure that your ass will be handed to you on the court, by my lawyers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. He’s not… what Tadashi expected him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, this is why he always feels so lonely and writes the saddest, most lonesome songs Tadashi has ever heard. Maybe because he just pushes them all away right off the bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi fought himself to not show any facial expressions when he walked to his speakers and turned it off. He then pinched the bridge of his nose to reset his emotions and then gestured to the mess around Tsukishima’s feet, “You just broke my vases and my flower pots. As you know, I sell them to my valuable customers. I would like you to pay for the damages you have caused here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or else you’d blabber about me running away to the paparazzi? You’d tell them I was meeting you here because you’re like, my secret non-showbiz romantic partner? That’s like the easiest way to money, and fame, or whatever you may want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi blinked, frowning. Why would Tsukishima think so badly of him already? Is he like this to anyone he meets for the first time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I was thinking of just accepting your apology to my flowers but you spoke to me like that, so now you’re going to pay for it. No more, no less. I don’t want you to think you’re buying my silence here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… You’re still… going to speak… about me... being here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi noticed that it had been raining, and Tsukishima’s clothes are indeed wet. That was why he spoke like that. He kept his trembling all to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, Tadashi thought. This was going to be a long, eventful night. And he thought he could rest his brain this evening with a game he recently bought. Guess not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi took a chair and dragged it by one of the coffee tables of the shop, “Sit here, Tsukishima-san. I’m not going to turn you in anywhere, payment or not. I just want my vases and pots paid for. That’s what I mean. You can remove your jacket if you’d like. I’ll get you some tea and a towel for your hair, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima no longer said anything and silently sat on the chair and took off his jacket. His plain white shirt was not as soaked as the jacket, so Tadashi thought he could survive in just that. He boiled water in the backroom first, and then took a bath towel he reserved for when he was too busy to go home for a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he stepped out to the shop, Tsukishima was on a call. Probably his manager. Tadashi walked to him, took the wet jacket from Tsukishima, and replaced it with the towel. The water boiled just after he was done with hanging the jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi jogged to the backroom and made two cups of tea. It took him a few minutes, so when he brought it to the table, Tsukishima was just staring at the spilled flowers on the floor, along with the rest of the mess he caused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here. Warm-up, or something. I’ll clean the things you’ll pay for,” Tadashi chuckled, placing the cups on the table. He decided not to check on Tsukishima’s facial expression and immediately went for the mop. “One of the cups is mine, though. You’ll only get one free cup, Tsukishima-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi snorted at Tsukishima’s question as he mopped the spilled water, “That’s usual for clients? I mean, why would anyone want another cup of tea from a flower shop? We don’t even serve good tea. It’s usually just for formality.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” replied Tsukishima. “Why are you doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you look like a wet sad crow inside my flower shop? It’s my store, so, I feel obligated to take care of anyone who’s inside. Especially if they’re Tsukishima-san. You inspire many people with your music, so, I feel that I should look after a celebrity! It’s just pride, that’s all.” Tadashi replied as he finished mopping the floor to get a broom to sweep all the soil and the pieces of broken pots and vases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was a little bit on the talkative side when with just a few people around, but does he really have to blurt all that in front of Tsukishima Kei? He kept the embarassed grimace to himself and just did the cleaning up in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Tsukishima spoke, “You’re not going yo ask what I was doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” Tadashi was also confused why was that a matter of interest. “It’s not my place to ask, Tsukishima-san. It’s your privacy, too. I respect that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk,” frowned Tsukishima. “I was getting a vinyl from an antique store. I was recognized. I ran out but it rained. People chased after me, until I was able to lose them. I saw the lights inside this store and entered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” mused Tadashi, a little lost as to why Tsukishima Kei is telling this to someone like him. Maybe he got guilty of making a mess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>“It’s fine now, Tsukishima-san</span>. I’m not mad. You don’t have to compensate with what you did by talking to me. Just pay for them. It’s not a big deal. I was awaiting a shipment this week anyway.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Tsukishima, and nothing after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent after that, and about half an hour passed before Tsukishima spoke again, “You said I look sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi opened his mouth, contemplating what to say exactly. Oh, no. Does he hate being told how sad he seemed? But Tadashu felt like he can be honest. This will be the only chance he will ever get to speak to him, anyway. It was a one-in-a-million opportunity, as Kei said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not, look sad. It’s just… your songs. I listen to them a lot. They’re always about loneliness and being independent. About surviving alone in the world. So, I thought that maybe, you’re sad. That’s why you write such songs. To maybe feel… less alone?” Tadashi laughed, but that was more of laughing at himself. “That’s just what I thought, though. Not that I’m insinuating anything! I’m just being silly. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. It was me who asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence was there again, allowing Tadashi to finish his cleaning, and it stretched between them until a nondescript Honda parked at the front. There were no headlights. Ah, must be the manager. Tadashi was right there when the knock sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei, what were you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki-nii. I was just running some errands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager, a little less taller than Tsukishima, his blonde mop of hair just a shade darker, smiled at Tadashi, “Thank you so much for… all this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries,” Tadashi found himself replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go in the car now,” said the manager to Tsukishima, who took a deep breath and just followed, without saying even a word to Tadashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The both of them went back to the car, and Tadashi almost expected for them to leave immediately, but after a few minutes, the maager went out again to enter Tadashi’s shop. He eyed a talbe and gestured for Tadashi to tak there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager handed Tadashi a brown Manila envelope, “My name is Akiteru. Tsukishima Akiteru. Kei’s manager, also his older brother, and I am sorry to be doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei also told me that he’s to pay you for damages?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just about twenty thousand yen? He broke a lot of my vases and flower pots. I also lost the flowers I was about to ship to a client tomorrow morning.” Tadashi took out the documents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Nondisclosure Agreement. Ah, Tadashi thought. This was to be expected, he mused. There was also a ballpen inside the envelope. He scanned the document, filled up the form with his information, and immediately signed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiled when he gave the signed documents to Akiteru, “You don’t have to worry. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akiteru nodded, taking out his wallet and brought out twenty thousand, in cash, and haded ito to the flower shop owned, “Still. I apologize behalf of Kei. This won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nodded. He just… wanted this to end… whatever just happned and the foreign sinking of his chest down to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m off now, Yamaguchi-san. Thank you, again.” Akiteru bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi does the same, bowing as wel, not saying anything more, and the manager was immediately out the door. Tadashi did not even hear the car speeding away. The shop lapsed into silence., even when he finally was able to flip his sign from OPEN to CLOSED.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg guys hi. cheya here. idk how this turned out to be so wholesome but here ya go!! pls enjoy! part three will be up soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Second Week of May</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole week passed. Nothing happened. Well, nothing that was note-worthy. It was as if everything went back to normal and nothing too weird happened to Tadashi. As if there was no Tsukishima Kei - his favorite singer ever Tsukishima Kei - who barged in his shop late at night after getting drenched by the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, knowing the fact that Tsukishima not only writes and sings sad songs, he is also, indeed a very sad person. Well, maybe sad is an inaccurate term. More like, lonely. Who would not be, though? When everyone Tsukishima met only saw him for his music and his fame, and not… a person. Not quite anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These thoughts had Tadashi listening to Tsukishima’s discography and might have shed a few tears here and there. It was just… too sad. Especially now that he has met the person himself.  That was why, as Tadashi clipped and cut the stems of sunflowers he was preparing for a client, he could not help but him a Tsukishima song but in a lighter tone than the original.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still a few hours before his closing time, and he enjoyed early evenings like this. Just a quiet, peaceful one, spending his time with his flowers. It makes him a little disconnected from reality but Tadashi does not mind. His friends know about how Tadashi liked his silence and alone time, too, and they would always wait for him to reach out first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi finished cutting the stems. He placed the ends of the stems into a small tube of fertilized water. He stood up from his place from behind the counter and went to the storage room to grab some mint-colored ribbons and white wrapping paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sunflowers were an order from one Iwaizumi-san to be picked up tomorrow morning. Most likely for the man’s romantic partner. It was sweet, and he really enjoyed that part of his job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting the supplies he needed, he went back out and stopped. He barely was able to put down the materials on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a man standing inside his shop. He wore a hoodie, a face mask, and a pair of sunglasses. Is he going to be robbed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his panic, Tadashi yelled, “Who the hell robs flower shops at the hour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! How can you say that?” The man took off his sunglasses and pushed down his face mask. It was Tsukishima Kei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Tadashi’s panic turned into confusion… and irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were standing in the middle of my shop at this time wearing that get-up! Of course, that would be my reaction! Gosh, you scared me! Jerk,” Tadashi frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sighed, and then chuckled, and then walked to the counter. “I need your flowers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so? Tsukishima-san, you can just call up any store, any minute, and they will piss their pants to cater to what you need.” Tadashi leaned to look through his glass store windows and saw a nondescript car parked outside. “You don’t have to personally go to places. There’s like, a lot of luxurious flower shops in the whole country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But none of them would keep a secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. You have Nondisclosure Agreements and contracts and things that celebrities do,” sighed Tadashi. “I mean, I’m your fan. I admit that. Okay? I like listening to your songs. But… can that stop there? I don’t want to get caught up with weird media things. If you need flowers, buy somewhere else. If you insist they come from here, my shop also does pick-ups, so you can hire a driver to get it from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for my next album. I decided that I will write with flowers as inspiration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Tadashi. “Then… have your flowers delivered?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I am choosy and picky. My brain needs to be at a place where I can get inspired.” Tsukishima looked away, “I kept on thinking about your shop the past week. It was when I decided on the theme for my album. I was a blank slate for a long time. I need to be here to be able to write.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi blinked. Tsukishima Kei was serious. Of course, he would be. He would not just drop by for funsies to clown on Tadashi. And of course, this smelled like trouble. A lot of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay for it. Like… I will rent the place for a few hours in the evening. After your official store hours. Do you have anything that needs to be settled?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi racked his brain, “I was thinking... of expanding the shop. And hiring delivery personnel. But I am... still collecting the funds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider that done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying, Yamaguchi, that I will pay you enough to get what you want for your shop. Just let me stay here. Not every day. Just… a few hours of the evening whenever I’m free. I need to come by and write my new songs. It would take no longer than six months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six months?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not longer than that. Promise. Oh, and I could get flowers I would like to get from the shop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi almost declined but he thought that the whole expansion and in-house delivery service would cost him a million or even more than. What’s the harm of letting Tsukishima Kei get some flowers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Fine. Draft the contract and then let me see it, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima smiled, a little bit, and Tadashi felt a headache coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First Week of June</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least this is not an everyday thing was the mantra Tadashi learned very quickly. Because he does not think that he would be able to survive if it is an everyday thing. Not because he was with the Tsukishima Kei but because of what Tsukishima Kei is made of that Tadashi had to put up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First was, he had to install a curtain at one side of the store so that they can draw it over the glass store windows whenever Kei arrives. The second was, it was hard for Tadashi to set up dinners with his friends because there is no exact schedule of Kei’s arrival. It was not at random, too, it was simply, ‘whenever Kei has the time to.’ It was even in the contract verbatim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third, was things like this. Kei’s weird requests. He suddenly thought that a shop full of flowers was not enough. He wanted to see a whole field of it. And because the reason why Tadashi loves his flowers and has a shop of it was that his mother actually maintains a flower field in the provinces, Tsukishima had wanted to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was how Tadashi found himself on the passenger seat, with Tsukishima Akiteru driving, and the very famous singer sleeping behind them, fresh from interviews and filming advertisements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cleared the schedule for a whole day, to make way for Kei’s brand new album. It was apparently almost overdue, and Tsukishima’s record label already told Kei that he needed to turn in the demos within the span of six months or the contract will be off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing this,” said Akiteru, suddenly, after making sure that Kei was still sleeping. “I am sure it was because it will benefit your shop too but I was sure that you were almost there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi blinked, and then he raised one eyebrow, “Oh. You had the shop’s worth looked at? I thought you only ran the background check on me, Akiteru-niisan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was protocol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I didn’t mind. I was not hiding anything anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too kind, Tadashi-kun, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi shrugged, “I was still in the middle of contacting people, too. I know an architect but he’s just about to come back from his honeymoon. It was going to keep me from spending the funds. I could put the money up for insurance. I think it’s a coincidence. But I am still not sure why Tsukishima… well, Kei, wanted my shop or my flowers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beats me. We did not talk for five days after I picked him up from your shop. And then he suddenly dumped the plan on me. And I thought, if that was what gonna get him making music again, then why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m thanking you because there’s no way Kei will accept it if you said no.” He pointed at the two-story house that was so familiar to Tadashi, “That’s your mother’s house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima… well, Kei, because Tadashi was with two Tsukishima’s here, only woke up when Akiteru turned the gas off as if that was his daily alarm clock. Knowing how busy he is, that was most probably true. Tadashi already walked to the door of his childhood home and rang the old doorbell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother immediately opened up the door and took him for a fierce embrace, “You’re finally home. I can’t believe it took you this long to come back here, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta keep the business thriving somehow, ‘Kaasan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her head back, laughing. “Oh, I know! Where are the guests who wanted to take a look at the field?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, they’re… uh, here. The Tsukishima brothers. They wanted to invest in the shop expansion.” Tadashi said, stepping away as Akiteru and Kei made an appearance to shake hands with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s mother raised an eyebrow upon taking a good look at Kei, “Ah? The singer? You like flowers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to write his next album about flowers,” explained Tadashi. “Can we bring the truck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. The one we use is in the shop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi nudged Kei, “Can you walk? It’s not that far from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. you boys should do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stay behind,” said Akiteru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” said Tadashi’s mother. “You can talk to me about the contract my son has with your agency.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go ahead!” Tadashi waved and looked at Kei who was still a little sleepy. “Come one, Tsukishima-san. Let the cold breeze hit your face and wake you up. Walk for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the whole trek to the fields through the back part of the house was uneventful. The sun was up in the sky and the breeze was indeed cooler than most days. Tadashi took in the air nicely, “Ah! This feels so good. I missed this. I can only call ‘Kaasan for my orders and the flowers will get delivered after a few days. I missed actually going to the field.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” said Tsukishima. “Smells like…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flowers?” Tadashi asked as they stood by the fields of flowers of different kinds and colors. He giggled, “Of course it smells like flowers. You’re in a flower field.” He started to jog into the fields, waving at their workers who were busy harvesting and putting in fertilizers. “I’ll leave you to think about your songs then, Tsukishima Kei-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi greeted their employees and asked them how they have been, and how were their families doing. He started to tell them about the upcoming expansion of the shop and the other plans they have for the field, such as getting more investors or getting more business partners for the land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in his periphery, Kei was looking at the flowers, touching and smelling some of them. He could not help but smile internally, because when Kei falls into silence, he becomes brighter and somehow, beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That young man,” said Yoko-san, one of the middle-aged female workers they have, one Tadashi had known ever since he was young. Most of their workers are also their neighbors and business partners, people who they have known all their lives. “Tadashi, is that’s your partner? He’s handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, no! Yoko-san, I’m still single.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoko-san handed him a pile of fresh daisies. He took it from her gratefully and started to admire and touch the petals’ smooth texture. Yoko-san smiled as she took one and tucked it in Tadashi’s earlobe, “But why did you bring him here? You love this place so much, Tadashi. We were actually waiting for you to bring someone to your happy place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a famous singer, Yoko-san. He said he wanted to write about the flowers. That’s why I brought him here to spend time with as many flowers as he could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he here to see the flowers?” huh…” Yoko-san raised an eyebrow. “Then if he is here for the flowers, why is he just looking at you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>Tadashi laughed, walking over to Kei. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?</span>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Tsukishima. His expression looked like he was dazed for a moment. “I was just thinking. Of a song. To write. Yes, that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daisies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They look good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re freshly picked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” muttered Kei, looking at Tadashi. He thought he must have been looking at the one daisy by his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi balanced the pile of flowers with his one arm to take it from where it was tucked. He looked at it and hummed, “Yeah. But this is just a normal daisy. There are more flowers on that side of the field. And they’re prettier too, more exotic. Wanna go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei nodded, and took the one daisy from Tadashi’s hand and tucked it on his ear again. “That’s better.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi looked back at Yoko-san to wave at her. The woman gave her a smile and a wink in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to observe silence, leaving Kei to think. It would be good for Tsukishima to just… finish his songs, right? So he would be able to listen to more songs sung by Tsukishima. Tadashi was excited, knowing that he singer-songwriter whose works he admires will be singing about his most favorite thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the other end of the field, Tadashi was honestly caught up with the sight of it all. The flowery breeze, and all the colors the world has to offer. He inhaled it all and smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. This was why he decided to be a florist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon the bed on which flowers lay,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sunlight as warm as your smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot forgive myself, to call it a day,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Memories of you already filled up my heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So many words to you I wanna say… Hmm-hmm…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evenings with you, in my mind I relentlessly replay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm-hmm... Oh, sunshine, I think I really am in love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With this kind of life you’ve brought me since May.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi gasped as he opened his eyes and looked at his companion. Tsukishima was just singing. Right? That was him… He was singing. And it was not about being alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so cool, Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Tsukki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry, It was just a nickname because your last name is a mouthful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already worked with the new songs. Amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I told you, right? I need your—your flowers, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. It’s really pretty here, Tsukki. Like you can forget everything else. When I got bullied back in middle school, I used to run here to calm myself down and just… let all my worries go away. It helped me to process a lot of emotions, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not deserve that. They’re… pathetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I want to be a flower when I was a kid. But I was no rose, no tulip. But it did not matter to me because I thought, someone will still walk by and see my petals and my colors and stop. And maybe I’ll get picked up. Maybe someday, someone will think I’m somewhat pretty.” Tadashi shook his head, “Silly, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why flowers, this time, Tsukki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they’re beautiful. And even if a single flower can be beautiful alone… They’re not. Alone, I mean. And there are flowers who look even better together like they belong to stay beside the other even if they are different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi reached out a hand to touch a chrysanthemum, very gently. “Oh! That’s right. You’re so cool when you talk like that, Tsukki. Even if you’re a pain most of the time. I get it, though, you’re a celebrity and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Tadashi turned to face the singer-songwriter, Kei was already cupping his cheek and leaning against him, until their lips touched. It was warm, and it was soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Tadashi was kissing a petal. It felt beautiful. At that moment, he was sure. They were beautiful.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be a 2k word oneshot when i planned it but here we are???</p><p>omg thank you so much for reading this one. i hope you enjoy!!</p><p>please dont forget to leave me some kudos or a comment too!! i love to know who u feel about this one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Second Week of August</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi should have believed it. He should have known that even though flowers bloom, if they were plucked, and cut, and given to another, it would only live for a limited time. Flowers wilt and bouquets wither. It was normal. It was, of course, a part of life that will always have its inevitability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not believe it then, or maybe he did, but he just got caught up with the flowery words, the beautiful smile, and the silent promises of every kiss. Tadashi was, of course, a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a reason why Tsukishima Kei’s songs are sad and lonely, but not desperate for anyone at all. There was no longing in his songs, with how he sang them all because the singer-songwriter did not need anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny how, for a moment, Tadashi thought he could break that. He did not. How can he? He was just Tadashi. Just an average florist. There was nothing that could set him apart in Tsukishima Kei’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because well… the man disappeared after their trip to the flower field, back in June. Nothing after that. The man never visited Tadashi’s shop again. There was nothing from his mother, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was August now, more than a month after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was clipping the thorns from red roses, preparing it for a bouquet ordered by a policeman named Daichi-san, for an anniversary with his lover, the man had said during his phone call the other day when he had placed the order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love is nice to feel, and flowers make it special. That was maybe why too many flowers led to too much pain. How can Tadashi let himself feel like that, though? As if Tsukishima Kei confessed to him. They just kept on kissing. Tsukishima kissed his cheek, and then his forehead, and then held his hand on the way back, even throughout the way home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi thought, last month, that maybe it was a sign that he was not letting go. Now, the same line of thought was funny. Tadashi’s hand was held for hours that night, was because Tsukishima Kei was never going to come back. A farewell touch. A farewell kiss. But whenever he imagined Kei bursting his store door open, he always saw himself welcoming him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and decided to wrap the flowers. Work was slow the past weeks compared to usual, and Tadashi liked the pace. He had time to process, to feel, to hurt, and to forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi looked at the clock. It was around nine in the morning. And his customer, Daichi-san, was right on time. The chimes by the front door sounded as the policeman stepped inside, smiling and taking his hat off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Yamaguchi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi smiled, “Good morning to you, too, Daichi-san. I just finished wrapping it just like you ordered them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. They look pretty. I hope Koushi loves them. I just got off from my night shift and I will surprise him at the school he works at. We’re celebrating our eight years together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi started to write up the invoice and handed it for Daichi to sign and to pay. The man quickly opened his wallet and Tadashi saw a picture of a smiling gray-haired man. Must be Koushi. Tadashi could not help but smile at how Daichi-san loves his partner, even after years. It feels wonderful, being a witness to things like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,” Tadashi waved at Daichi-san as he exited the shop after the payment has been settled. With his gloomy mood off his shoulders, Tadashi raised both of his hands to stretch, humming as he looked at his schedule. He still has a few bouquets to make but he still has all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chimes sounded again, and Tadashi looked at the doorway to greet the customer. But it was a tall man, with blonde hair, smiling at Tadashi apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akiteru-niisan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for dropping by so late, Tadashi. You must be wondering what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi saw the brown Manila folder Akiteru was holding. He swallowed. Just to get over this. He needs to. He took a deep breath and smiled at the older man, “We can sign the papers right at my counter. I’ll just clean it up quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akiteru walked to the counter as Tadashi threw the leaves and the thorns on a plastic bag for composites and wiped it clean and dry. He smiled at Tadashi again, “I really apologize. Kei has been very busy after we got back. And he has been… writing nonstop. That, and of course, his schedule with the press and his prior commitments could not possibly allow a visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Akiteru-niisan. Is the album going fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Kei finished it. He was done recording yesterday afternoon. He is resting now before we look at our marketing strategies and other logistics. And of course, the editing and some more decisions to be made with the arrangements. It’s… the nitty-gritty this time. But the label was very happy about his output. We have you to thank for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi chuckled because he does not need to hear all of it but Akiteru spoke like Tadashi wanted an update. He does not. “I only provided the flowers, Akiteru-niisan. It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” said Akiteru. “Here. The last of the paperwork you’ll ever see. I also have the check right here. You can liquidate or deposit it at your convenience. Thank you for doing this for us, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stop thanking me, Akiteru-niisan. It’s already a done deal,” Tadashi said as he uncapped the pen and signed wherever his signature was needed. He saw the check and frowned at the numbers that appeared there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this more than what we talked about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but Kei insisted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks for stopping by, Akiteru-niisan. I was not in a hurry anyway, since the deal was six months. You guys only took up three and you gave me more than what we agreed upon. So, there’s nothing else I could be worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akiteru nodded and headed for the door. He looked back at Tadashi but the florist did not meet his eyes any longer. Tadashi tried to make himself look busy with the sunflowers until he saw Akiteru’s car sped away. And then he released a big sigh, trying to diffuse the tightening in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it. There was nothing more that remained between them. He looked at the check and licked his lips. The money was more than enough for expansion and a few more employees, and maybe he can give out bonuses to Yoko-san and the others from the amount, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that can never answer every question Tadashi had asked in his head the past month of Kei’s radio silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Third Week of August</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s the first thing you’re gonna say to me?” The tall man said, raising a dark-colored brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi groaned and let his head fall against the counter, “Yes! I was left here, alone, falling in love, and getting my heart nothing but broken! I was sooooo lonely! I could not even talk to the flowers. They’ll get upset because I was upset!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few fallen petals and lamely threw it to the ones who just entered Tadashi’s shop, “I hate you. Both of you. Why did you have to go to that cruise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi, we asked you to come with us. Remember?” Kageyama Tobio said. “You refused. Remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata Shouyou grabbed Tadashi’s shoulders and shook him, “I tried to pry you off your shop! I tried everything, Tadashi. You refused. Us. Every. Single. Time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I don’t want to third-wheel with you both! I love the two of you, so much! But I cannot possibly endure a trip with a couple that lasts for months! Especially in the middle of the sea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But now we got home to this! What happened?” Hinata said, putting down their bags and went over to Tadashi behind the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi started to sniffle, which led to a full-on crying session. “I don’t know what to do! And he even met mom and Yoko-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata has raised both hands, “Woah, wait. Who is this extremely lucky guy that met your mom and Yoko-san? You never brought anyone home in your entire existence, Yamaguchi Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… Tsukishima Kei.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way,” said Kageyama. “You listen to that asshole’s songs every single day. He’s hella famous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He,” sniffled Tadashi. “He went inside my shop, running away from fans and the paparazzi. It started there, I guess? And then he had me help him with his new album because apparently he needed to spend time with flowers. His muse or something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his tears with his sleeves and looked at Kageyama, who pulled up a chair and sat by the counter. Tadashi sighed, “And then he kissed me. Right there. In the middle of the flower field. And I got my hopes up, unfortunately, because I have always dreamed of being kissed there but someone special!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tobio proposed to me there, remember? It’s like… the stuff of romantic books,” muttered Hinata. “But why are you crying now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he ghosted me after that. For like, more than a whole month. And then last week, his brother came by and handed me a check for the services and ended the contract we had with his management. Or something. Ah! I was too gullible. I can’t believe this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you like to check the internet for what’s happening to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no? I did not need to do that before since he just shows up in my shop at random times in the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata hummed and took out his smartphone. He opened the search engine and typed in, ‘Tsukishima Kei.’ Tadashi looked at the screen, with Kageyama leaning from the other side of the counter to take a look. There were too many articles about him. Of course, he was famous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei’s Upcoming Album Finished Recording</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Record Label Breaks Silence; Tsukishima Kei’s New Album Is Very ‘Different’ and ‘Not The Usual Kei’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sound Director Says Tsukishima Kei’s New Album Can Be About A New Romance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei Spotted in Hotel with Starlet Hitoka Yachi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei and Hitoka Yachi - Dating?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balladeer Tsukishima Kei No Longer Sings The Blues?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima Kei is Finally in Love!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata opened up one of the articles about his dating life. And it was about how Tsukishima was never seen with people outside family or outside the people he usually works with. But now he had a lunch date - a very public one - with a young actress named Hitoka Yachi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe this was why there was nothing from Kei after the kiss? Because he already has someone? And Kei had projected all the romantic feelings onto Tadashi at that moment? And because it was wrong for Kei to do that to Tadashi, he could not quite face him anymore?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” said Hinata. “I’m so sorry, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could not take it when people sympathize. It just makes him emotional all the more. Tadashi sniffed, taking deep breaths as to stop himself from crying anymore. Kageyama stood up from his chair, walked over to them and took Tadashi for a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>“You’re our best friend, Tadashi. You k</span>now that. We’ll beat him up. I’ll punch his throat and Shou will punch his junk.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tobio! Why am I on junk duty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that’s all you can reach, Shou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tobio!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi giggled at his friends' antics as he tried to calm his emotions down. He will get over this, too, just like everything else. He just needs time and support now. And Tadashi thinks that he has all that already. All that needs to happen is for time to pass him by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, he has a shop to expand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours later, he was feeling so much better when he walked Tobio and Shouyou out of his shop, waving at them both as the couple got inside their car. It was nice to cry like that again. The release comforted him. He was smiling as he turned off the lights of the shop, and flipped the sign to ’CLOSED.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi just finished locking the front door of the shop and was about to walk home when someone took his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Who…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quickly pulled into a nondescript black car with tinted windows. No headlights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car door was slammed shut and Tadashi was trying to catch his breath on the passenger seat. When the driver seat door open, he instantly knew the person despite his usual get-up of sunglasses and face mask and a hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this, Tsukishima Kei-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima Kei-san?” Tsukishima echoed, tone offended as he pulled Tadashi’s seatbelt himself before putting on his. “You have a lot of things you need to tell me,” Tsukishima continued as they sped from the shop and into the highway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A place where you’d speak to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to? I don’t have anything to say to you. If you’re going to bring me to the flower fields, please don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am bringing you there. I already talked to your mother and Yoko-san and the rest of your staff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wrote the album as fast as I could after going back to my place that night. I thought it would be enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kei pressed a button and music filled the car. It was a soft piano, and the melody was light. The track was very much uncleaned, as if it was… a demo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I saw myself against glass store windows, one night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was made of flowers, and I was wet as a sapling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roses and daisies and sunflowers, they were happy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because he was the one holding them, my flower boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hold me too? Can you touch me like flower petals?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you take care of my roots and my thorns and my stems?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you love me too, as much as the nights I long for you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima Kei-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Tsukki again. Please, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The song…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole album is for you, Tadashi. It’s… all for you. If you hadn’t noticed yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m confused…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you contact me after the night we went back? The night kissed you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi looked at Tsukishima, whose face was still on the road but his expression… was so sad. He took a deep breath, “I didn’t see why. I’m… Tadashi. I’m just a florist. And you’re… someone. I didn’t see why I should. When you have the whole world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Unless you’re with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi clenched his jaw. This was harder than he thought it could be. And this was something he never thought would happen, anyway. “Tsukishima… Tsukki. Are you… okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up with that talk, Tadashi. I already wrote you a whole album of songs. All of it. Not a single one is not for you. I don’t think I can go back from that. And this is the first time I ever experienced something like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The scary urge to have someone and never let go of them. It was hard, not running away from all the responsibilities I have. I wanted to see you. I wanted to live in that spot you reserved for me in your shop forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi snorted, “Really? That’s no place to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t care. I still don’t. Just… don’t cut me off like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who never bothered to call or anything! You even went on a date with some Yachi,” the sentence ended up as a muttering because Tadashi had gotten mortified upon realizing that he had gotten jealous of the actress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yachi is a friend. I went to see her because of you. I asked her for advice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me to grab you somewhere and make you listen to what I feel. To let you know how in love I have gotten. I yearned for you every night I was at the shop. I stared at you as you took care of the plants, as you.. held them in your hands… You talked to them, too. You smiled at them. And I… I wanted you to do all of that with me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not somebody, Tsukki. The media...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To me, you take up the biggest part of my head, and my heart. I don’t think anyone else should matter at this point, Tadashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped at a red light. They have about ninety seconds. Tsukishima immediately took Tadashi’s hands and kissed them, “I’m sorry. I thought maybe, if you hear the songs, you’ll know. That’s why I couldn’t go to you. And Akiteru, plus the label, wanted me to stay put. They were scared that I would elope with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s face went as red as the stoplight, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then Akiteru finally went to you because I annoyed him until he caved in. And then he told me that you looked dismissive of everything. You didn’t want to hear anything about me. You… didn’t care how I was. While I was… drowning with all the feelings I have for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima kissed Tadashi’s hands again, “I was scared that maybe it’s unrequited. That’s why I made a move before the album got released. I have to make sure that you know what I feel. And that I’m never going to let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Everything Tadashi had thought the past month… was all wrong. There was no space for hesitation now. There was only a chance to be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was holding back," started Tadashi. "I held back from feeling everything. Ever since the beginning. I could not let myself fall in love with you because it would not be fair for me, for you. Your life is like, miles and miles away from mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet I am right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stoplight went green and Tsukishima went back driving. He sighed, “I know what I am putting you in. I know that it will be difficult for you. That’s why I’m doing this. I want you to want this as much as I do, Tadashi. Please let yourself love me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi started to cry again, but he was laughing this time. “How can I? When I couldn’t even hold myself back anyway? I still fell for you, Tsukki. I’m still in love with you. I don’t know how to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, too. But if we can figure it out together…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Tadashi reached out a hand and placed it on top of Kei’s on the stick-shift before leaning to kiss him on the cheek. “Okay. We’ll figure it out together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima took a deep breath, and brought the car to the side of the road. They stopped, with Tadashi giggling all the while. Tsukishima took Tadashi’s face with both hands and kissed him right on the lips, deep and hard and nothing like the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi closed his eyes and noticed that Tsukishima’s lips mildly tasted of strawberries. Tsukishima pulled away and kissed at his jaw and then the side of Tadashi neck, “I love you. Please be mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Can you finish bringing me home first? I’ll speak with you about things you want me to say when we get to the flower field, Tsukki.” Tadashi laughed, “Don’t be so eager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I fought myself a lot to stop myself from doing a lot of things to you,” murmured Tsukishima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Tadashi sank his fingers into Tsukishima’s blond curls. “We have time for that later. I’m right here, Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s get you home, my sunflower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop. I was being  sweet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go back on the road. Tadashi was laughing. The headlights are on the whole way home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! please dont forget to drop me a comment or kudos if u liked it 🥺🥺 it means a lot 🥺🥺🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>